Just us, Forever
by allannah16
Summary: So, Bella attends Forks high but the new kid Jacob Black attracks her eye. but he has a secret. one that could ruin things between them. will Jacob imprint on someone else? and will this put Bella in Danger?. who will he choose?
1. Obsessed

Bella's POV.

Even though my eyes were closed, I could see the sun light behind my eyelids. The sun warmed my face up quickly making it uncomfortable to stay where I was without breaking into a sweat. I sat up in my bed, my back against the headboard and I yawned. I ruffled my hand through my hair and got out of bed and walked over to my bedroom door and I got my dressing gown. I slipped it on and walked lazily down the stairs and into the kitchen. My father Charlie was making breakfast. Yum eggs and sausage and toast with fresh orange juice. It smelled perfect. I wasn't hungry, but as soon as I got a whiff off what was waiting for me on the kitchen table, I couldn't resist taking a nibble of the sausage, which was of course delicious.

"how are you feeling, sweetheart" Charlie asked as he served his own plate with three sausages and two eggs. "I'm Fine Charlie, just tired" I quickly said. I never quite understood how he could eat so much in the morning. I could barely eat one slice of toast.

"Bella, you might want to go get ready now honey." He looked at me the corners of his mouth were pulled up into a huge grin.

"Sure Charlie." I took another bite of my toast, placed it on my plate, took a sip of my orange drink then I rushed upstairs to my bedroom.

I Raided my cupboards and drawers. I Finally decided to wear Blue jeans which sat quite nicely on my hips and they flared at the bottom. They had zip pockets and was tight around the bum area. These jeans gave me so much confidence. No wonder I wore them all the time. I pulled a lilac v-neck t-shirt over my head, it had long sleeves that stopped just past my elbows. The top itself was a little shorter than my other t-shirts. The end of the t-shirt was a couple of millimetres past my belly-button. I had a good body, one that was envied by most girls in my classes. I Had perky breasts, flat stomach, long legs. What else could a girl ask for. Although I was extremely pale, I'm half albino. I Went to the bathroom - which was joined onto my bedroom - And I brushed my teeth, I Gurgled some mouthwash and then I moved onto my hair.

I Had thick brown hair which sat in big curls which shaped my face. I Continued to stare at myself in the mirror. I Had big brown eyes, nicely shaped eyebrows and a small nose that fitted my face perfectly. I Got the occasional spot. But so did every teenager It was part of growing up and I just had to accept it . I dragged a brush through my wild curls and once they were tamed I put some flexible hairspray on and then I let it settle. I Didn't wear a lot of makeup I preferred the natural look. So I put on a layer of foundation which matched my skin tone and some black mascara. I went into my room picked up my bag and my keys and then I went downstairs

"Bye dad, see ya when I'm home." I called knowing he would hear me.

"Okay Sweetie, have a nice day. don't be too mean on the new kids. You didn't like it when you were the first years" he chuckled ever so slightly then I heard him turning his newspaper. He didn't say anything else so I opened the door and went outside.

It was hot, very hot. It must have been 45 degrees. I was glad I had put a thin t-shirt on. I was glad that every now and then a nice cool breeze would blow against my face. When I reached my car I quickly unlocked the door to my Red Chevy Truck put the key in the ignition and turned it. I reversed out of my drive way and began driving down my street. I lived about 10 minutes away from my school. I Passed Angela's house, she lived a few doors down from me. I usually give her a lift but she had phoned me last night and asked for me not to wait up. Her boyfriend Eric was going to pick her up. I didn't make a big deal about it, it would mean I didn't have to wait for her to get ready -She was always late- and that meant I would get to school earlier today. So I could see how much people had changed over the summer. See my friends that I have missed so much. And also to have a look at the new classrooms. At that moment I found myself smiling. I was looking forward to this day. I had had butterflies in my stomach for the past 2 days, but I now realise it wasn't because I was nervous it was because I was excited.

I Pulled up in the school parking lot, I parked in my usual parking space. Quite a lot of my friends were already talking to each other and where standing beside their cars. I got out my truck quickly my bag hung over my shoulder and walked towards them. I walked over to Jessica and gave her a hug "Hey, you look great" I said politely " how have you been?." I looked at her

" Hey Bells, I look great?, you look amazing!" She said with a grin on her face. I Felt my cheeks turn a crimson colour and I looked down and mumbled a quick thanks. I felt someone push me forward. I turned around about to ask them what the hell they were playing at when I lost my train of thought completely. The words in my mind were muddled up I couldn't make sense of anything. I stared into his big brown eyes. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had short black hair which swept into his face a little. He was tanned. He stared at me for a moment he looked like he was daydreaming. " ugh, sorry." His voice was deep and husky the voice of a man not a teenager. He looked down at me, he had no facial expressions at all. He was the tallest boy I had seen at Forks High. He must have been about 6ft 3inches maybe more, it was just a guess. My heart quickened. I didn't trust my voice so I gave him a warm smile and nodded. Hopefully he would not think I was too afraid to talk to him. That would just be embarrassing. Someone was tapping my shoulder, I turned my head to look at Mike. "What?" I Said quickly and turned my head to look into the eyes of this beautiful stranger but he was gone. I searched the busy parking lot then I frowned. You would think a guy that tall would be easy to spot here. Perhaps he went inside. I sighed and began walking to my English class.


	2. First Move

I took my seat by the window and I looked out across the fields and into the woods. I Began to daydream about the boy I hadn't even said a word to. I couldn't get his big round eyes out of my head. Like the image was Permanently glued to my brain. Which didn't bother me a bit I just didn't understand how I could be so obsessed with this boy I didn't even know. The sun was covered by clouds at it looked like it was going to rain. How perfect. Just what I need. To get absolutely soaking. I'm sure I had an umbrella in my truck. I hope so. But then again what did I expect, It always in forks.

"Now, we have a new student here today, his name is Jacob Black. I expect you all to be very welcoming, as it can be hard on some people sitting in a room full of complete strangers." I Heard Mrs Parks Voice distantly and then I came out of my daydream and looked to the front of the classroom. There he was. My Beautiful Stranger standing there looking at me. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't still daydreaming or in case I had fallen to sleep on my desk. I Didn't like the way he was looking at me. It was cold and dark. It scared me. So I decided to give him one hell of a look then I looked down at my jotter and I drew a love heart on the front of it. I hadn't realised that the noise level of the classroom had raised and the teacher had left the room.

" nice heart." the familiar voice made my heart beat one hundred miles per hour. I couldn't stop it. This was ridiculous I would have a heart attack if the boy kept talking to me. My heart was going to jump out of my chest any minute, I bet. " Uhm…t-thanks" I stuttered feeling like an idiot, I flipped my jotter over so the front of it was face down on the desk. " I didn't mean to….bump into your earlier today, if you could forgive my rudeness that would make my day." his voice was so dreamy I almost drooled, But I had to play things cool. For my own sake. " Aw yeah that. don't worry about it. I totally forgot that it even happened" I let out a small chuckle then I fell silent. okay so I had been the worst liar since I was six hopefully he wouldn't be able to read me so well, like everyone else were able to do. " Oh, Well in that case I better go sit down….somewhere" he said that with so much uncertainty it made me uneasy. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. How could anyone forget about you?" I had only realised how corny that had sounded when it was out my mouth. And when I couldn't take it back. I Felt my cheeks heat up I bit my bottom lip and cursed under my breath. You would have had to have been really close me to have heard this. Which he wasn't. but he burst out laughing, what was he laughing at?. After a few seconds he stopped. Then looked at me serious again " My name is Jacob Black. Can I ask you what your name is?" He looked at me directly in the eye. I gave a shy smile then in a small voice I said " Yeah, sure its Bella Swan" He Grinned at me " you have a pretty name" Before giving me a chance to reply he walked away and sat down beside a boy named Billy Taylor. The hour flew by. But I never once saw Jacob look at me again. I found this very disappointing. I Thought I could maybe have a chance with him, perhaps he would ask me out. I Guess I was wrong. Maybe he didn't have any interest in me. He probably just wanted a friend. Although he needed no help there. His table was swamped with girls and boys all asking about his previous school and why he came to Forks high. This is when I Wish I had super hearing, I wanted to know all his answers but my friends were practically shouting questions at him, poor boy. His first day at the high school and he would be stalked around like he was a gazelle and the whole school were a bunch of lions. All waiting to pounce at the opportunity just to even say hey to him. It was pathetic really I decided if we wanted to talk to me then he could make the first move. Not me.


	3. Accident Prone

I took my seat by the window and I looked out across the fields and into the woods. I Began to daydream about the boy I hadn't even said a word to. I couldn't get his big round eyes out of my head. Like the image was Permanently glued to my brain. Which didn't bother me a bit I just didn't understand how I could be so obsessed with this boy I didn't even know. The sun was covered by clouds at it looked like it was going to rain. How perfect. Just what I need. To get absolutely soaking. I'm sure I had an umbrella in my truck. I hope so. But then again what did I expect, It always in forks.

"Now, we have a new student here today, his name is Jacob Black. I expect you all to be very welcoming, as it can be hard on some people sitting in a room full of complete strangers." I Heard Mrs Parks Voice distantly and then I came out of my daydream and looked to the front of the classroom. There he was. My Beautiful Stranger standing there looking at me. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't still daydreaming or in case I had fallen to sleep on my desk. I Didn't like the way he was looking at me. It was cold and dark. It scared me. So I decided to give him one hell of a look then I looked down at my jotter and I drew a love heart on the front of it. I hadn't realised that the noise level of the classroom had raised and the teacher had left the room.

" nice heart." the familiar voice made my heart beat one hundred miles per hour. I couldn't stop it. This was ridiculous I would have a heart attack if the boy kept talking to me. My heart was going to jump out of my chest any minute, I bet. " Uhm…t-thanks" I stuttered feeling like an idiot, I flipped my jotter over so the front of it was face down on the desk. " I didn't mean to….bump into your earlier today, if you could forgive my rudeness that would make my day." his voice was so dreamy I almost drooled, But I had to play things cool. For my own sake. " Aw yeah that. don't worry about it. I totally forgot that it even happened" I let out a small chuckle then I fell silent. okay so I had been the worst liar since I was six hopefully he wouldn't be able to read me so well, like everyone else were able to do. " Oh, Well in that case I better go sit down….somewhere" he said that with so much uncertainty it made me uneasy. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. How could anyone forget about you?" I had only realised how corny that had sounded when it was out my mouth. And when I couldn't take it back. I Felt my cheeks heat up I bit my bottom lip and cursed under my breath. You would have had to have been really close me to have heard this. Which he wasn't. but he burst out laughing, what was he laughing at?. After a few seconds he stopped. Then looked at me serious again " My name is Jacob Black. Can I ask you what your name is?" He looked at me directly in the eye. I gave a shy smile then in a small voice I said " Yeah, sure its Bella Swan" He Grinned at me " you have a pretty name" Before giving me a chance to reply he walked away and sat down beside a boy named Billy Taylor. The hour flew by. But I never once saw Jacob look at me again. I found this very disappointing. I Thought I could maybe have a chance with him, perhaps he would ask me out. I Guess I was wrong. Maybe he didn't have any interest in me. He probably just wanted a friend. Although he needed no help there. His table was swamped with girls and boys all asking about his previous school and why he came to Forks high. This is when I Wish I had super hearing, I wanted to know all his answers but my friends were practically shouting questions at him, poor boy. His first day at the high school and he would be stalked around like he was a gazelle and the whole school were a bunch of lions. All waiting to pounce at the opportunity just to even say hey to him. It was pathetic really I decided if we wanted to talk to me then he could make the first move. Not me.

Earlier on I heard he had been asked out twice, by some desperate girls in my year. Who would date anyone, or anything for that matter.

And he had said the same to both of these girls, a simple no. not even a reason why. I was walking to chemistry when I saw him. I hadn't seen him since English, again my heart was hitting against my rib cage. Its was official this boy was going to kill me. Without even touching me. I guess they weren't wrong when they said looks can kill. I wasn't paying attention because the next thing I knew I was falling to the floor. I hit my head of a door frame, I slowly opened my eyes and saw him, Jacob. He was standing over me. I wanted to continue to look at him and do nothing else but my eyes closed suddenly, and it was all dark. When I woke up I was pressed up against someone I could feel their heartbeat. Nothing was underneath me so they must be carrying me, I carefully opened my eyes having to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Bella?" Jacobs voice was all I could hear.

"Ugh…how…I mean what happened.?" I looked up at Jacob wanting an explanation to why I was cradled in his arms.

" You slipped, but unfortunately by the time I got over to you, you had passed out. I'm sorry." He said quickly. Whoa hold up. He was apologizing. Why. I was going to find out.

"W-why are you apologizing, Jacob?" I asked simply and quickly I wish I hadn't. because I had a feeling the sooner I was okay then the more sooner I would be supporting my own weight with my two feet instead of being carried by Jacob.

"I'm apologizing for not getting over to you sooner, if I had I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have that cut on your forehead. And you would have been conscious for the past 5 minutes." Was he really that worried about me. But why. What do I matter to him.

" Jacob, Don't apologize seriously. Your first day and you have to carry me to the nurses office. I'm sorry." I was sorry and I was embarrassed. Why did I have to be so clumsy. Why?. Jacob Chuckled, was I missing something. Because I didn't find anything funny about this.

" Bella, I don't mind taking you to the nurse. Honestly I don't. and don't you apologize. Your getting me out of class remember." He smiled. And It was so beautiful. " Bella, I'm really sorry though. I should have gotten to you sooner. Your head its bleeding so badly." He was looking at me so worriedly and it was alarming really. And it got worse when I could smell the blood. The nausea swept over me. And the hallway Jacob was walking down was spinning involuntary.

" Bella?….Bella can you hear me?." Jacobs voice was fading out quickly and then everything was black again. The darkness I always dread when things like this happen.

Jacobs POV.

I Sighed in relief as I got rid of the last girl who wouldn't leave me alone. I was walking down the hallway when I saw Bella. My heart froze. She was so beautiful. But she is clearly not into me, I mean if she was she would be one of those clingy girls right…….right?

I shook my head lightly and took a deep breath I was preparing myself to say hello to her. she was looking at me. I could smell her from here, her sweet fragrance was already in the atmosphere in the hallway. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I wanted to taste her and explore every inch of her body. I looked down for a slight second then back up again she was looking at me anymore, she was falling to the ground. I ran towards her my arms stretched out to grab her, but I was too late. Her head hit the door frame and her body went limb.

"NO!" I roared, I couldn't bare to see her get hurt ever. I could feel myself begin to shake. You must phase Jacob, I reminded myself mentally, people had began to crowd around I couldn't help but notice no one was actually attempting to help her, as soon as I reached her I scooped her up into my arms and cradled her in my arms. The whole right side of her face was covered in blood. At this point I was running I slowed to a stop when no one was around. And tried to wake her up.

"Bella…Bella wake up" I called again and again. How long had it been?. People don't pass out for this long do they. Its been almost 4 minutes. I could hear her pulse and heart beat so she wasn't dead. I pressed my lips to the left side of her forehead. I felt so protective of this girl, and we had just met. Was she my imprint? . Was she destined to be with me? Just then her eyes began to blink open. I sighed in relief. Thank god.

"Bella?" I called her name once more. To see if I would get a reply this time.

"Ugh…how…I mean what happened.?" She Looked up at me with her brown eyes.

" You slipped, but unfortunately by the time I got over to you, you had passed out. I'm sorry." I said quickly. I Really was sorry. She could have avoided all of this. If I was more aware. If she was my imprint I wasn't doing a very good job at making sure no harm came her way.

"W-why are you apologizing, Jacob?" she asked quickly but then she looked like she wanted to take it back. Like talking to me was hurting her.

"I'm apologizing for not getting over to you sooner, if I had I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have that cut on your forehead. And you would have been conscious for the past 5 minutes." Id sounded ridiculous. Apologizes for something that no mortal could fix. But I could have prevented it instead I was daydreaming about her.. When I should have been protecting her.

" Jacob, Don't apologize seriously. Your first day and you have to carry me to the nurses office. I'm sorry." I Laughed. If only she knew that It didn't matter what I was doing first day or not. I wouldn't be happy unless I was with her. Even if I was in the middle of taking her to the nurse.

" Bella, I don't mind taking you to the nurse. Honestly I don't. and don't you apologize. Your getting me out of class remember." I Smiled at her lying about the real reason I didn't mind. I couldn't tell her it was because I think I'm falling in love with her and I want to protect from every single thing that is a treat to her.

" Bella, I'm really sorry though. I should have gotten to you sooner. Your head its bleeding so badly." I Looked at her and I could feel the worry spread across my face. Then alarm spread across her. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. There I got again making mistakes I let out an sigh that was barely audio able.

" Bella?….Bella can you hear me?." I said softly but her eyes had already rolled to the back of her head and she was gone. Again.

Bella's POV

Its Been months since me and Jacob first met were like inseparable now. Everyday after school I go to La Push to see him. I Love Jacob, More than a friend but I haven't dared to mention that to him. I couldn't. I wouldn't risk losing him because of that. Its Friday and I promised I would go down to La push. But recently Jacob has been acting more friendlier lately. I think he likes me the way I like him, I hope so. Recently my dreams have been filled with Jacob. There mostly sexual. I cant help it, its teenage hormones. So instead of going home I went straight to La Push. It was just going to be me and Jake this time. Billy is going fishing with Charlie. I guess I want to have sex with Jacob. But its my first time. I'm not sure….how to do it.

As I got out my truck Jake greeted my with the biggest hung he has ever given me. He nearly crushed me I had to warn him he was hugging to tightly so he had to put me down. He took my hand and pulled my into his house and we sat down on the sofa. Jake put a movie on and we sat and watched that for a bit. I sat on the sofa with my knees pulled up to my chest and my chin rested on my knee. Jake had one arm along the back of the sofa and the other on the arm of the sofa. It was already dark. I was getting nervous. And worried that he wouldn't want to do it. Should I flirt with him. Tease him. Make him want me? I sighed. Jacob noticed and looked at me.

"What's wrong bells?" He Looked at me and I put my head down unable to look at him. He put his thumb and index finger under my chin and guided my face up so I was looking into his eyes.

"Bella, I have to explain something to you. If I don't do it now. Then I don't think I ever will." Jacob sighed after he had said this and I looked at him intrigued. He continued. " Bella, I…Love you I always have and I want to be with you. Since the first day I met you I have loved you. I want to love you and take care of you and say that your mine. That no one else can you touch you apart from me." He broke of and sighed taking in my facial expression. I couldn't think of anything to say so I went with my first instinct. I pressed my lips to his while Putting my hand at the nape of his neck and pulling him into me. I felt his hand rest on the small of my back and he pushed me into towards body. Then before I knew it he had me in his arms and he was running up stairs and we went into his bedroom he shut the door with his foot and lay me on the bed he kissed my lips once more then he kissed down my neck. He was rough, very rough but I enjoyed it. I loved the sensation when his lips touched my skin. He began tugging at my vest top then he literally ripped it off me. And threw it to the floor. I began pulling his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. He kissed down my chest and planted kisses on my breasts. He took his hand and placed it underneath me and unclipped my bra with one hand and slowly slid the straps of my shoulders then tossed it to the ground. He started to kiss my breasts again then he took my right nipple into his mouth and he started to suck on it. My back arched in response. He began to suck harder and a moan escaped my lips. He grinned up at me. Then kissed my stomach then he unbuttoned the buttons on my jeans and slid them of with no problem and then he began to remove my thong. Once it was out the way and Jacob seemed happy he licked his lips. His hand was else where and then I felt an amazing sensation down between my thighs and could help but to moan.

" do you like that, Bella?" Jacob asked his voice sounded excited, he was definitely aroused.

" Yes! oh god yes!…don't stop" My hands grabbed a fist full of the sheets on the bed and my head tilted backwards. I watched him. He was looking at me but then he parted my legs as wide as they would go. He lowered his head and I felt his warm tongue lick my clit. My body shook in response a wave of pleasure washed over me and I moaned and said his name over and over.

" Bella, you will enjoy this very much." I wasn't sure what he was talking about, could it get any better?. Yes it could. Just then Jacob slid a finger into me. I let out a cry of pain as he broke my seal. Jacob took it the wrong way and put 2 fingers into me this time. He was moving his hand rapidly back and forward. Then he took them out. I heard the zip on his jeans and him wriggle out of them. he got out of his boxers and I was already wet so he had no bother sliding into me. It was painful. He was so big I cried out again. And he began to move in and out. The pain began to decrease and the pleasure came back. In less than a minute Jacob had me screaming.


End file.
